User blog:SolZen321/If SE gets Water
Hey, so I did a prior blog about stuff I wish Space Engineers would get to make the game better, you don't have to read that to understand this. However, in that blog I did not mention water because I had accepted back then that getting water was probably not going to happen, yet something happened. Medieval Engineers has gotten a water mod, not flowing water like rivers, but oceans, surrounding by beach biomes, and even whales that spawn in the deep sea. Of course there are boats and sailing mechanics. Since the two game, basically run on the same engine, and I have learned that mod Author has made his code open sourced and according to the rumor mill modders are trying to translate it to Space Engineers, I think it's long past time I make some suggestions on what SE needs if it gets oceans. So on the off chance that Keen takes the code and runs with it...let us begin. Submarines The first obvious thing is submarines, and battle ships, because let's be honest a good chunk of creations on Steam are just those things but in space. It honestly shouldn't be too hard, as Spaceships and Submarines work on similar principles, keeping the air in, and that's were I think the Pressurization system, can work well with this idea. Instead of just having pressurized areas being programmed to be exempt from water effects and the status of being under water, they could play a role in how the submarine moves. Buoyancy, keeping metal ships above water could require rooms that are pressurized counter acting the weight...like actual submarines. This way, if you blow enough holes into a ship, it will go down like a rock, simulating real ships. Also torpedoes, I can imagine gun working underwater, well bullets, but missiles, not so much, so how about torpedo blocks? Undersea Mining and Bases Let's be honest, the novelty of oceans in space engineers...may wear out quick if we don't have a reason to explore them, like any new feature. Ergo, I suggest making it that resources are plentiful under the oceans. Maybe resources that are otherwise plentiful in space, can be found beneath the waves, or normal resources are most plentiful down there. Regardless, perhaps you can have the added benefit of things being harder to find underwater. Imagine this, radar signals, are obscured by the water, when underwater, you can see the signals of other underwater objects, when not underwater, you get the idea. Basically water could give an aspect of stealth, hence why it could be useful to make a base beneath the waves to fall back on. Or you could add in the Diesel oil, but have all the valuable shale oil under water give players a thin excuse to make mining rigs. Sonar/Radar On the topic of stealth, can we get some radar blocks, like blocks or scripts readily available for us, to observe what is around it via diagram, because it shouldn't be easy to see what's behind you by looking out the window...if you're fathoms deep. Whales Because the planet's are barren enough on land. Also maybe add some deer, to explain how the wolves haven't starved to death. Maybe Some Farming and Hunger? If we get water, will we get thirst, and if thirst, then what about hunger, if we get hungry, shouldn't we have methods of filling that hunger and quenching that thirst. Between farming in Medieval Engineers and the Hunger and Thirst Mod, I think you all know where I'm going with this. Final Thoughts So that's all I got, what do you guys think should be added, that's why we have a comment section. Take care. Category:Blog posts